Little Rose
by eilsel
Summary: Princess is a young, small, and somewhat naive toon, who had been taught all her life that cogs are not to be trusted. But when she inexplicably ends up in Cashbot HQ, only to be saved from a train by an unusually friendly Loan Shark, she starts to doubt what she has been told.


Chapter 1 - Flowers Blooming

Drip drip drip. The light rain fell onto the window, making lots of little drip drop noises. A curious pink nose sniffed at the rain, picking up on only a faint humid scent, as there was a pane of glass in the way. The owner of the nose, a petite little cream cat, sat back in her chair that was positioned in front of the windowsill.

She sighed a little. She was supposed to have gone out with her mama today, to train her gags and to accompany her mother as she ran errands. But with the unpredicted rain, it seemed that today was going to be a stay-at-home day.

Though this little feline was never one for loafing about - she was determined to go outside, even if it was really wet. She hopped off her chair, grabbing her gag pouch that was labelled with 'Princess' - as was her name - and quietly snuck out of the front door.

She took a deep breath. The air was fresh, as was usual around these parts. As you got closer to the Cog Headquarters though, the air became stuffy and somewhat toxic, a byproduct of the cogs' constant manufacturing. It didn't bother Princess though, air was air, even if it was polluted.

Princess hopped off the porch, landing in a puddle and making a little splash. Princess loved puddles! They were extremely fun to jump in and to splash in. She jumped into every puddle she could find along her way.

Princess was too involved in her splashing to pay attention to where she was going. As she nearly walked right into a drab-looking post, she looked up.

'CASHBOT HQ' was printed on the huge arch above her. How did she get here?! She was on the other side of Toontown just a minute ago. Princess looked around, she hadn't been here before. She had only been to Sellbot HQ with her mama, but never had she even stepped foot into Donald's Dreamland.

Curious as she was, Princess walked through the arch. As she came through the tunnel, the sound of many trains blared through her eardrums. She covered her ears, this was too loud for her! But it was an adventure, and she wasn't going to turn back now. She ran up the steps - having a hard time due to how small she was, but she made it in the end.

It was huge! The courtyard was enormous, full of trains, stacks of money and - of course - cogs. What could the cashbots possibly need all these trains for? Maybe they were all going on holiday. Good riddance! Princess then realized that would be absurd, evil corporate robots don't go on holiday, at least, she was pretty sure they don't. Through her absent-minding thinking, she walked closer and closer to the train track, eventually ending up smack down in the middle of it.

The track startled to rattle. Princess looked up. A train was heading straight for her. She froze in place, unable to move, preparing herself as she closed her eyes.

Nothing.

Princess slowly opened one eye, then both as she noticed she wasn't even on the ground. She heard a whirring sound coming from behind her, and turned around to see what it was.

She screamed as she saw a shark-toothed face infront of her, Princess realized she was behind held by a cog, and she flailed about to try and get free. She slipped out of the cog's grasp, suddenly realizing that she was in the air as she fell down.

"Hey!" the cog exclaimed, grabbing her just before she hit the floor. "What's the big idea, nearly getting hit like that?!" Princess quivered in fear, causing the cog to tone his voice down just a little. "You could of got hurt, y'know?"

"Why do you care?" Princess asked, glaring a little.

"I'm all for toons getting hurt, but not by our trains, especially not toons as little as you," he put Princess down, clearing his throat. "I'm L9385, but you can just call me Anthony. I'm a Loan Shark, as you could probably guess." He grinned, flashing his sharp white teeth.

"A Loan Shark?" Princess had never seen a Loan Shark before, she kinda wished she hadn't.

"Yeah! I give out loans, and if you can't pay it back, well...!" he pointed to his teeth. "That's what these are for!" Anthony laughed as Princess stepped back a little. He stopped laughing and pulled a frown. "Hey, look, I'm not gonna bite you or anything. But I can't say the same for my co-workers." The cog glanced around, noticing that some of the other robots prowling about had noticed Princess.

Anthony stood up, pushing Princess' back towards the tunnel gently.

"You should really get going, this isn't the place for you to be." He looked as though he remembered something. "Ah, right! What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" Princess was a little wary, but decided to tell him anyway.

"Princess. It's Princess." she said, sounding a little cautious. Anthony cracked a small smile.

"That's a really nice name! Not many toons have names as nice as that, you should take care of it!"

Take care of her name...? Princess wasn't entirely sure what that was supposed to mean, so she assumed it was some kinda weird cog thing. Maybe they lose their names if they don't look after them. As ridiculous as that was, it sounded like something cogs would do.

As Princess stepped through the tunnel, she looked behind her to see Anthony waving her off.

"See you soon!" he called from the other end.

Princess wasn't entirely sure that she was going to ever see him again, but he didn't seem too bad.

* * *

AN; aha,, i havent written a story in a while so please excuse any poor writing. but i hope you enjoy this! i hope to get it over with soon, its not going to be very long. reviews are appreciated! also, really dislikes my formatting :c


End file.
